newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mikeys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Duairt Eittle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 23:48, 28 February 2010 Good looking page, but... I doubt it is notable enough for our wiki. To give you some idea, Newgrounds gives out around 2000 awards a year (365 days X 5 daily awards + the rest) and has thousands of submissions through judgment a year. Like Wikipedia, we have always had to draw a line somewhere- all of the main editors and admins here are NG users and hardly any of us feel we justify a page for ourselves. If you really feel that this page is Notable, follow the link on it and defend the page as best you can. If the page is deleted, you are still welcome to put plenty of information about yourself etc. on your User Page; We would then wish you luck in becoming Notable (in a good way!) in due course. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 01:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Duairt Eittle Sorry, do we have a problem here? Did I not make myself clear with the above note and the delete message on the Duairt Eittle page? Salnax and I are inclined toward deleting that page- the only way it is NOT going to be deleted is if you convince us otherwise. Simply removing the Delete tag won't help. Since I already had to put the Delete back once today, you will have to wait three days before following the link and explaining why you think this page should stay. I do hope we can come to an agreement, we don't like unhappy people, so please talk to us- either me or Salnax. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) You've just been blocked I'm sorry to have to do this, but you are not doing things properly. When you have a problem with a decision made by other people on this website, you discuss it with them. Wikigrounds is meant to be a website that provides relevant information for the typical Newgrounds member. I admit, your material is underrated, but that's not the point. Unless people either widely recognize it or give one of your movies a major award, it would be unfair for us to make a page for it. Maybe you should try putting Duairt Eittle on your User Page instead. It will be there for the people who look for it, and it won't clutter up the articles. When you can edit again, try expanding Duairt Eittle on your own page. If and when the series fits our standards, we will have the perfect article ready. Meanwhile, try looking around the rest of the site. I know you're critical of a lot of the content on Newgrounds, but even adding some basic info here and there will be very useful and appreciated. Me and Icedragon look foward to working with you.--Salnax 22:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Insults They don't help anyone. Please don't insult me. I don't insult you- Whilst I have politely explained any issues I have with your work, I haven't got personal. You will not find more patient admin than you have met here. Please follow Salnax' advice- You have ability and we really don't want to argue with anyone. Best wishes, Icedragon64 23:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea I can see that people will put the word Ban into the search engine, so its a good idea. We will make some changes to it, improving it, putting in more info and/or changing it into a redirect, so you go straight to somewhere with more info, such is the Moderator page, but it all begins with a good idea and someone bothering to do something about it. I am very pleased to see you come back- keep the ideas coming! Thanks, Icedragon64 22:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) My talk page Can I spam this one page all I want? I have made you a special section of your Profile Page which you can do what you like with. If you actually do some more constructive work here, such as helping us with the Monthly Theme projects, I will show you where we go to scribble down our thoughts randomly. Contact User:Tyler2513, he is the other semi-vandal/troll/friend of ours - you guys should get along fine. He likes war-history, arguing, reviewing and inserting info from Newgrounds into the wrong place on our pages. Icedragon64 22:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC)